Nos cicatrices
by ADunne
Summary: Il n'était vraiment pas utile de se déranger un dimanche, surtout pour si peu de choses. Aujourd'hui la bête grognait, on la jugeait.


_**Disclamer :** L'univers d'Harry potter, ses personnages et ses lieux appartiennent à J.K.R_

_**Résumé **: « Il n'était vraiment pas utile de se déranger un dimanche, surtout pour si peu de choses. »  
Aujourd'hui la bête grognait, on la jugeait._

**Participation au concours d'Asianchoose : Le Ministère de la Magie**

_**Note :** Participation au concours, Le Ministère de la Magie_

* * *

_Nos cicatrices_

Lentement, Lavande suivit le principal sillon qui barrait sa joue avec le bout de son auriculaire et esquissa une grimace à peine visible. La douleur n'y était certes plus, mais il y avait cette sensation de froid perpétuelle qui s'était incrustée dans les crevasses de sa peau. Le geste n'était pas élégant, encore moins provocant, il servait juste à combler le vide et à lui rappeler ce qui avait un jour été.

Le Ministre de la Magie continuait d'énoncer les noms de sa voix placide. Lavande avait été la première nommée et depuis elle attendait que Kingsley Shacklebolt finisse d'expliciter la longue liste des victimes de Fenrir Greyback. Ils étaient si nombreux sur le papier, si nombreux à briller par leur absence. Qu'y pouvait-on s'ils étaient morts ?

La bête grognait, assise sur cette chaise qui peinait à la soutenir au centre de la pièce. Elle avait eu un nom autrefois, quand elle était encore un homme et, même si elle en gardait toujours l'allure, on lui avait retiré le titre.

Greyback, c'était le grand méchant loup des contes de fées que les parents lisaient à leurs enfants le soir. Et ce sera probablement tout ce qu'il restera de lui, quand les sorciers l'auront oublié dans les geôles d'Azkaban, en effaçant de leurs esprits le souvenir même de son existence. Une image dans un livre pour enfants, une histoire. Et les enfants grandiraient, continueraient de jouer sans même s'en soucier, bercés dans l'illusion d'une fin heureuse. Car personne n'irait leur dire qu'il n'y avait pas de bonne fée dans la vraie vie, car personne n'irait jamais leur parler de Lavande Brown, de cette jeune fille fauchée par la bête, défigurée et laissée pour morte au coin d'un couloir de Poudlard.

La jeune sorcière devait se faire à l'idée : à mesure que Greyback disparaissait de la pensée collective, elle s'effaçait aussi. Mais pas tout de suite, pas maintenant. La sorcière continuerait de tenir l'apothicairerie sur le Chemin de Traverse encore quelques années, en s'assurant de jongler entre les regards remplis de peine et de pitié que lui adressaient ses anciens camarades, jusqu'à ce que les voisins se mettent à douter et remettent sa simple présence en question.

Elle, elle était la fille aux cicatrices. Elle portait le chef d'accusation sur son visage. Peut-être que ce n'était pas que des cicatrices après tout, peut-être qu'elle gardait d'autres séquelles dont elle préférait taire la nature, peut-être même que ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour qu'elle devienne à son tour un loup-garou et pour que l'histoire se répète à nouveau. On le murmurerait partout bientôt : « qu'elle dégage, la mangeuse d'enfants ».

Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que les sorciers ne prennent peur et ne la chassent. Elle, ses plaies ouvertes et cette partie de l'histoire qu'ils voulaient tant oublier. Elle ne pouvait pas ignorer la peur qui coulait dans leurs veines – après tout, elle-même ne pouvait affirmer avec certitude qu'elle ne se transformerait pas un jour en loup-garou – mais Lavande avait rapidement compris que ce n'était pas tant cette possibilité qui les dérangeaient vraiment, que les erreurs passées qu'elle reflétait. Elle était ces enfants envoyés au combat et qui n'étaient pas revenus. Elle était tous ces gamins qui avaient pris leur place sur les champs de bataille quand les adultes ne s'étaient pas manifestés, elle était cette génération perdue que personne n'osait plus regarder en face.

Traitres et collabos. Ignorants. Mais la question était ailleurs, ce n'était pas eux que l'on jugeait aujourd'hui. Et puis, on ne juge pas les honnêtes gens.

Les chaînes tintèrent un instant et se resserrèrent à mesure que la bête essayait de se défaire de leur emprise. Lavande le devinait, là, s'agitant sur sa chaise à tenter de briser ses fers, plus qu'elle ne le voyait vraiment faire. De l'endroit où elle était assise, comme toutes les autres victimes appelées à témoigner, elle n'apercevait que son dos, immobile et à peine secoué par d'invisibles tremblements ; elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer ses muscles se contracter, ses veines devenir saillantes le long des ses bras, sa bouche se tordre dans une grimace morbide et ses yeux injectés de sang manquer de sortir de leurs orbites.

Ce n'était pas très dur, elle n'avait qu'à se rappeler son visage le soir de la bataille finale. Rien n'était très différent, sauf que, peut-être, le plaisir apparent qu'il avait pris à la défigurer avait laissé place à la rage et la colère d'être là, soumis, dominé et jugé par des êtres qu'il répugne.

Lavande se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre pour se contenir, d'autres criaient ou pleuraient dans l'assemblée, d'autres criaient et pleuraient, pas elle.

La jeune sorcière était presque certaine qu'il avait oublié jusqu'à son visage et qu'elle n'était pour lui qu'une proie parmi tant, mais qu'importe ! Elle avait ce besoin de le regarder droit dans les yeux et la tête haute, fière de ce qu'elle est et de qui elle est devenue. Ce besoin qu'il sache qu'il n'avait pas détruit sa vie et que malgré les cauchemars qui lui revenaient la nuit, malgré certaines peurs qui lui étaient devenues incontrôlables, elle avançait.

Parce qu'elle avait à peine vingt ans - enfin un peu plus en réalité, mais dépasser vingt ans, c'était perdre un peu de sa jeunesse et accepter de vieillir et, ça, ce n'était vraiment pas dans ses plans - et qu'elle avait encore beaucoup à vivre. Il lui avait fallu du temps avant de réussir à le comprendre quand elle s'était retrouvée défigurée après la guerre, elle pensait ne pas pouvoir s'en relever.

Bien sûr, elle était heureuse d'être toujours là, mais elle qui, la veille encore était une adolescente, se retrouvait privé de ce qu'elle considérait comme étant son meilleur atout. À Poudlard ? On s'était moqué de sa superficialité et de ses enfantillages, pourtant c'était de son âge et elle n'en avait jamais eu honte. Elle gloussait parfois au passage de certains beaux garçons, tout comme il lui arrivait aussi de découper les photos de ses idoles dans des magazines pour les conserver précieusement. Et les autres pouvaient bien parler, beaucoup faisaient pareil.

Longtemps, elle avait passé des heures à s'admirer dans le miroir, à se faire belle en répétant les gestes que sa mère avait souvent effectués devant elle. Elle était plutôt jolie, c'était peut-être un peu prétentieux à dire, mais on le lui répétait souvent et l'idée lui plaisait. Maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus berner personne : pas qu'elle ait perdu toute beauté, concept bien subjectif par ailleurs, juste que les regards que l'on posait sur elle désormais avaient changé et lui interdisait d'être séduisante. Elle était un monstre, fin de l'histoire.

Il y en avait d'autres comme elle, il suffisait de regarder les bancs qui s'étaient remplis. Leurs situations étaient toutes si identiques à la sienne et si différentes en même temps. Ils baissaient la tête, cachaient les marques et les manques derrière la longueur de leurs cheveux ou la largeur de leurs robes et courbaient le dos, comme si la faute était leur. Parfois, un visage émerge, un menton se relève puisqu'il le faut.

Lavande lâcha un soupir discret, aucun d'eux n'avait besoin de ce procès. On avait beau leur répéter que cela les aiderait à refermer leurs plaies et aller mieux, elle n'y croyait pas. Ils avaient trop d'histoires à raconter, de douleur à remuer pour un résultat qui ne surprendrait jamais personne. C'était un procès pour l'exemple et pour panser les cicatrices du peuple et de leur société bafouée dans ses valeurs. Ce n'était pas un procès pour les leurs, de cicatrices.

Le procès durait déjà depuis quelques jours déjà, à cause de la procédure figée et du protocole à appliquer, la tension se faisait palpable au fil des jours et surtout à mesure que les auditions se rapprochaient. Les premières avaient commencé la veille dans l'abattement général, pour être honnête l'acharnement du Ministère à détailler chaque fait, chaque accusation, chaque crime, à vouloir rendre justice de manière irréprochable, bousculaient les plaies à vif de leurs mémoires.

Pour les témoignages, les morts avaient la priorité sur l'ordre alphabétique pour que les familles n'endurent pas le calvaire « trop » longtemps, alors Lavande attendait sagement son tour, les yeux allant méthodiquement de la bête aux membres du Magenmagot, des murs au plafond. Elle méprisait l'idée même d'une hiérarchisation de la douleur, néanmoins le plus vite les familles éplorées quitteraient l'audience serait le mieux. Plus de cris, de pleurs et d'hébètement. Juste de la retenue.

De la retenue, c'était bien ce qui leur manquait depuis le début. Les larmes coulaient et les murs de pierres suintaient. Les cris résonnaient dans l'écho des vieux cachots. La pâleur des visages se faisait maladive dans l'ombre des quelques torches qui éclairaient la pièce. Entre autres. À croire qu'on avait choisi la salle d'audience la plus sinistre qui soit pour marquer les esprits. Quoiqu'à bien y réfléchir, le Ministère était loin d'être un lieu des plus agréables.

Chaque jour, elle traversait l'Atrium et son couloir au bois sombre, luxueux certes, mais encore témoin des batailles qui s'y étaient jouées. Comme pour les morsures de loup-garou, certaines marques ne disparaissent jamais totalement. Le plafond bleu pâle et ses symboles dorés n'avaient jamais été restaurés, « pas à l'ordre des priorités », et n'était plus qu'une espèce d'étendue noire où l'on apercevait quelques pierres irrégulières ici et là. Entre le manque de lumière et le lambris qui recouvrait les murs, l'atmosphère devenait vite étouffante. Oppressante.

Puis après avoir traversé le couloir d'une traite, elle montait dans l'ascenseur pour rejoindre une salle d'audience à peine plus reluisante que les cachots de Poudlard qui avait probablement dû servir de salle de torture à une autre époque.

Non, le Ministère de la Magie n'était décidément pas un endroit où Lavande se sentait bien.

La sorcière tortilla une mèche de cheveux blonds entre ses doigts et fixa ses yeux sur le dos de Greyback. Peut-être qu'en le fixant assez longtemps, il sentirait son regard. Peut-être même qu'il se souviendrait. C'était utopique, mais elle aimait se sentir spéciale.

La vieille dame appelée à témoigner lâcha un sanglot entre deux phrases inaudibles. Elle évoquait sa famille disparue, son fils, son petit-fils si fier de rentrer à Poudlard pour la première fois et le carnage.

« … du sang partout… des bras… une tête… »

Elle radotait, probablement encore hantée par la vision de ces corps déchiquetés, sans que personne n'ait le courage de l'interrompre. Lavande elle-même n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle dirait quand viendrait son tour. Peut-être évoquerait-elle les circonstances de l'attaque, comment elle avait décidé de se battre pour le salut de son école et de ses valeurs, comment elle s'était retrouvée avec un loup-garou plantant ses griffes dans son visage. Surement même. Mais personne ne parlerait des implications de cet acte sur sa vie. Surtout pas elle, car ce n'était pas ce que l'on attendait d'elle. Ce n'était pas l'objectif de ce procès : panser les cicatrices, chasser la bête et oublier. Aucun n'était prêt à franchir la prochaine étape, pas encore, pas trop tôt, pas si tôt.

Un membre du Magenmagot invita la vieille sorcière à retourna s'asseoir dans les gradins et, quand elle se fut assise, demanda à Greyback s'il avait quelque chose répondre pour sa défense. Il n'obtint qu'un grognement comme réponse. Il avait longtemps hurlé sa haine et déversé sa rage, maintenant il préférait se taire et ignorer ceux qu'il ne jugeait pas digne. Finalement, l'animal fit claquer sa langue sur son palais et la passa ensuite sur ses dents pointues. L'audience fit mine de rien, mais les visages s'étaient crispés, les mines s'étaient refermées, la bête allait parler.

_« Il n'était vraiment pas utile de se déranger un dimanche, surtout pour si peu de choses. »_

L'aboiement rauque pesa un instant dans l'air avant de retomber gravement sur l'assemblée. C'était ça, la bête, des vies humaines réduites en cendres sans la moindre considération.

La séance fut rapidement ajournée, les témoins et le public sortirent en silence de la salle d'instruction sans avoir à cœur de commenter les derniers rebondissements, ils laissaient ça à ces vautours de journalistes. Lavande salua quelques amis d'un bref geste de la tête, elle échangea quelques paroles avec les Weasley - venu soutenir l'un de leur membre - mais ne s'attarda pas outre mesure. Quel intérêt aurait-elle eu à rester plus longtemps ? Après tout, elle n'était pas de celle qui profitait des effusions sentimentales de Monsieur le Ministre ou de l'un de ses collaborateurs.

La sorcière traversa mécaniquement l'atrium pour sortir du Ministère par l'une des cheminées. Elle se sentit soulevée et tournoyer dans les airs quelques instants avant que ses pieds ne touchent le sol à nouveau. Elle fit claquer l'un de ses petits talons sur l'une des pierres mal alignées du Chemin de Traverse où elle venait de se matérialiser.

Lavande fit quelques pas et profita du calme qui y régnait encore. C'était dimanche. Elle remonta les manches trop longues de sa robe et laissa courir le soleil d'été sur sa peau nue. C'était dimanche.

Et demain, il faudrait recommencer.

Y retourner.


End file.
